Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to movable body drive systems and movable body drive methods, pattern formation apparatuses and methods, exposure apparatuses and methods, device manufacturing methods, and decision-making methods, and more particularly to a movable body drive system and a movable body drive method that drive a movable body along a predetermined plane, a pattern formation apparatus equipped with the movable body drive system and a pattern formation method using the movable body drive method, an exposure apparatus equipped with the movable body drive system and an exposure method using the movable body drive method, a device manufacturing method using the pattern formation method, and a decision-making method in which correction information of measurement values of an encoder system that measures position information of a movable body in a predetermined direction is decided.